


The bond between trainer and pokemon.

by DBGreece



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Human/Pokemon Relationship(s), Mega Evolution, Pokephilia, Rough Sex, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:35:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22700320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DBGreece/pseuds/DBGreece
Summary: a short lemon showing the bond between a trainer and her Lucario.Features adult themes, depiction of sexual acts between a human and a Pokemon. read at your own risk.Not much plot here, just the lemon, you have been warned.all characters depicted are over the age of 18.
Relationships: Lucario/Original Pokemon Trainer(s)
Kudos: 34





	The bond between trainer and pokemon.

The Lucario growled as it's trainer Laura stroked its length. Ever since it evolved it has grown attracted to its owner. The two of them had shared many adventures, but now, they shared much more than that.

Wrapping her lips around the Pokemons length, Laura took the entirety of Lucarios' cock into her mouth. Despite its human-like appearance, it's cock was silver and had a slight metallic taste to it. As it hit the back of her throat, the full flavor of the metallic rod was in her senses, from its taste to its texture, to the smell.

Lucario growled again, rubbing its paws against Laura's head. Once it was satisfied with the service it had been given, Licario gently pushed the spikes on the back of its paws against Lauras cheeks. Giggling at the sensation, Laura let the cock come out of her mouth with a resounding pop.

Not wasting any more time, Laura climbed on top of Lucario, lining it's cock up with her wetness. Grabbing ahold of the spike on his chest for support, Laura lowered herself into Lucario, feeling the coldness of the metal sink inside her. Bucking her hips against her Pokemon, Laura moved up and down on Lucarios' length.

Lucario placed its paws on either side of Laura, holding her securely as he helped thrust into her. Feeling the change in position, Laura moved her hands to hold onto the spike on either side of her body. With her body now supported tightly, Lucario wasted no time in becoming more violent with her. Making sure to take its time, the Lucario began to lift it's trainer up and down, leaving his cock barely within her before slamming her back down onto his full length. With the change in pace, Laura could no longer contain herself. With each full thrust, she began to scream in pleasure as multiple orgasms flowed through her. With each one she began enjoying the sensation of the metal within her body even more.

The Lucario grew more desperate as it thrust into its trainer faster and faster, it's own orgasm growing close. Moving Laura around more violently, Lucario prepared to fill its trainer with his seed. Lucario's entire body began to glow with red energy as it drew near, in an instant its body had Mega Evolved to have red striped and flowing locks coming from behind it. Slamming her back down into his length one final time, Lucario released its seed into the woman's body.

As the seed filled her body, Laura began to go limp, only staying upright due to the spikes she had her hands on. The seed began flowing through her, sending soft scratching sensations through her insides as the steel type sperm filled her body and penetrated the deepest reaches of her body. The Lucario carefully helped Laura down onto its chest, making sure to avoid the spike on it. After a few moments of rest, Lucarios' body reverted to its normal form, the Infinity energy dispersing back into the world. As the night drew on, the two embraced each other as they had many times before, sharing the bond between trainer and Pokemon.


End file.
